El oráculo
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Ante la tormenta que ha caído en el santuario, Saga ha entendido que no se trata de un evento climático común y está dispuesto a enfrentarlo con sus recursos.


**Temas:** Canon, Acción, Shounen  
**Personajes:** Saga x Shaka  
**Resumen:** Ante la tormenta que ha caído en el santuario, Saga ha entendido que no se trata de un evento climático común y está dispuesto a enfrentarlo con sus recursos.

* * *

**El Oráculo**

El cielo relampagueaba. Entre los nubarrones, en el firmamento, permanecían escondidas las estrellas de oráculo que había intentado ver por tres noches. Tres noches en silencio y abandonado a los designios de la suerte, la cual bien podría no ser agraciada. Tres noches. Sus ojos claros buscaron en el cielo la certeza de la amenaza y supo entonces porque no solo las estrellas lo habían abandonado, sino aquel. El ente que tenía diez años a su lado, zumbando sordamente dentro de sus oídos y reptando entre sus pensamientos, había decidido tomar el papel de espectador en su propia obra.

La lluvia fría caía sobre su rostro descubierto. Estaba preparado para todo. La fuerza cósmica abría hoyos en el espacio de las nubes y la reconocía; sabía que había ido a enfrentar al santuario por culpa de él. Una deuda de sangre que debía pagar: un sacrificio. Y sabiendo él que no había lugar a prorroga, había ido a asumir su destino con la seguridad de que vencería. Aunque luego aquel lo venciera en su cabeza.

Sus mechones ya no negros se apegaron a su perfil húmedo. Parecía llorar. La agresividad con la que el viento y las nubes se movían a su alrededor escondían dentro de sí el rencor que lo alimentaba. Rencor hacia él. ¿Acaso había creído que todo estaba acabado? Aquel se rió, su carcajada retumbó en su cabeza con el eco de aquellos gritos, dentro de aquella celda, en aquella tarde de justicia. ¿Creyó que con encerrarlo acabaría así con su conciencia? ¿Que las voces que se movían dentro de él callarían? Incrédulo, y sabía que su hermano tendría razones para reclamar con su poder la ausencia de verdad en sus acciones.

Al menos allí lo sentía. Cada brisa enfurecida que rozaba a sus pómulos estaban llenas de él. El odio y la ambición que había crecido tras el encierro eran palpables en cada golpe de las olas al acantilado. ¿Cuándo aparecería? Ya llevaba tres días siendo una amenaza y estaba seguro que seguiría así el tiempo que fuera necesario para derrumbarlo. Pero si había a quien juzgar y castigar, era a él. Y no quería que el santuario sufriera más embates por culpa de sus decisiones. Él mismo sería la ofrenda.

Sus túnicas húmedas crearon un sonido pesado ante cada paso que dio hacía el templo caído de cabo Sunion. El inicio de todo, y probablemente,el final. Lo sentía en el correr de las horas y lo pulsante de cada gota de lluvia que caía en gesto suicida a su rostro. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas y sus rasgos se realzaron con palidez pasmosa. Bajo la túnica, su piel recibió escalofríos al ritmo de la armadura vibrando desde las profundidades del santuario. Quería ir.

—Géminis siente el peligro y ansía protegerlo. —La voz de virgo se vertió en medio del apocalipsis, con su frente en alto y su andar elegante. Recibía la lluvia como un árbol de siglos, un fuerte roble negándose a caer por sus fuerzas.

Esperaba su presencia allí. Él también lo había sentido. Como había ocurrido años atrás, en la guerra contra los titanes, Shaka había vislumbrado la maldad y la ambición envuelta en la fuerza climática. También el poder que había detrás de todas esas manifestaciones. La tormenta que azotaba en Junio al santuario, la había percibido en su nacimiento y le había advertido de ella.

Tampoco le extrañaba el que Virgo no se diera cuenta del engaño. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad de tratar directamente al sumo pontífice. Apenas Shion se había dedicado a verlo de lejos y elaborar una emotiva retórica para cuando le entregó su armadura dorada. Pero fuera de eso no hubo más, en parte promovido por la excéntrica forma de ser de Shaka. Este, desde que había llegado al santuario, había impuesto la meditación como parte de su rutina.

Volteó a él. La sombra de su yelmo lo resguardaba. De esa forma se sentía en parte protegido, aunque Shaka además mantenía siempre sus ojos cerrados.

—Géminis vendrá en cualquier momento —advirtió anteponiéndose a las circunstancias. Si géminis llegaba y lo vestía, la mentira que había oculto por años acabaría al menos a los ojos de Shaka. Seguramente era eso lo que el enemigo perseguía, obligarlo a usar a géminis y enfrentarlo como tal.

Pese a haber dado la orden en el santuario para que nadie se moviera, no podía esperar que su armadura obedeciera. El único que tenía el permiso de andar en medio de su toque de queda era Shaka y eso tenía su justificación lógica, la cual no quiso explicar a piscis cuando preocupado por su bienestar le llamó a través de su cosmos. Había tenido que callar y había tenido que prepararse. Conforme los torbellinos de aire pisaban la superficie del agua, para alzarla, la amenaza tomaba mayor fuerza.

—Tiene la protección del Poseidón —informó el dorado presente, de pie y a sus espaldas—. Y no hay indicio de la ánfora sellada por la diosa.

—¿No está? —interrogó con el ardor de su garganta. Ante sus ojos el cielo se cortaba, la culpa caía a él y estaba seguro que había razones para ello.

—No. La he buscado con mi cosmos y en meditaciones desde Star Hill y no he podido hallarla. Está en un plano al que no puedo alcanzar.

Mordió sus labios y su ceño tomó una apariencia severa. No cabía duda alguna, Kanon se la había llevado. ¿Tanto era su odio a él y al santuario que pensaba hacer caer la furia de Poseidón sobre ellos? No… No iba a permitirlo, y sabía que el ser dentro de él se opondría, pero estaba dispuesto a terminar todo allí. A acabar con él, con Kanon y con su propia existencia que había sido más una maldición para el santuario.

—Su Santidad, quizás haya algo que se pueda hacer para calmar la furia de Poseidón.

Su mirada se afiló entre la oscuridad y los estallidos de energía que se creaban al choque de las nubes. Sí había una: calmando la furia de su hermano, evitando que este desatara por completo el poder de Poseidón sobre el santuario. ¿Pero su hermano le permitiría hablar? Imposible. No veía en sus latentes movimientos intenciones de conversar.

Volteó hacía Shaka y fijó sus ojos en él en busca de una respuesta. La figura de Virgo permanecía en el mismo lugar, con su capa empapada e imposibilitada de moverse pese al fuerte viento. Tenía su cabello pegado a la suavidad de sus gestos adolescentes, mientras sostenía con su derecha el casco. Podía ver la palidez de sus rasgos intensificados por la lluvia.

Sabía que Shaka no hablaría sin tener una respuesta preparada. Estaba dentro de su personalidad. Si le estaba dando una opción, debía conocerla y él mismo le había dado el permiso de entrar a Star Hill a buscar información relacionada con Poseidón. Quizás lo que había leído le permitió vislumbrar una posibilidad que él en su conocimiento no tenía.

Confiaba en él. Y esa complicidad que los dos compartían tenía mucho más tiempo del que eran capaces de contar. No estuvo seguro como había empezado: las constantes visitas de Shaka a su templo y sus innumerables reuniones, crearon la seguridad al tratarse junto al respeto que se vertía en cada uno de sus encuentros. Había algo en Virgo que le creaba esa clase de confianza, sin importar si era aquel o no quien estuviera dominando su mente. No obedecía a lo que tenía con DeathMask o Afrodita, ambos sabían su secreto y había decidido callar, apoyados por sus propias convicciones que entonaba con las de él.

O el otro él.

Con Shaka, sin tener el secreto revelado existía la certeza de que eso realmente no importaba.

En su silencio, le estaba diciendo que podía hablar. Ese era el lenguaje que habían adoptado desde mucho antes.

—La furia de Poseidón es reconocible tras los vientos y la tormenta, pero este no es todo su poder, lo sé.

Eso era cierto. Si realmente Poseidón estuviera en su total control, esa tormenta que atestiguaban sería apenas el inicio.

—Si no ha despertado del todo, quizás podemos llamar al sello de Atena y elevar su efectividad.

Allí fue inevitable no ponerse a la defensiva. Atena no estaba en el santuario, no había modo de usar algo de su cosmos para fortalecer la barrera del sello milenario. Si Shaka le daba a entender que llamaran a Atena de su templo sagrado para que enfrentara con su cosmos a Poseidón, tendría que buscar una excusa lo suficientemente coherente para evitarlo.

No iba a ponerlo en evidencia, por supuesto, pero el malestar ya estaba allí haciendo espacio en su espíritu.

—¿Qué propones?

—Neutralizar su poder con mi cosmos. —Elevó su mano derecha y expuso la parte del oro que cubría a su muñeca—. Si el rosario creado con frutos del Infierno y la sangre de un santo pudo sellar a los espectros del poder del Hades, es posible que usando mi cosmos, el rosario y mi sangre pueda calmar la ira de Poseidón.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Fue una pregunta, pero no hubo entonación en ella. Shaka levantó su rostro con seguridad.

—El necesario, para que mi cosmos purifique…

No pudo acabar. Una fuerza cósmica atravesó los cielos y apuntó hacía ellos, con la intención de atacar las ruinas de Sunion. Virgo no había tenido suficiente tiempo para actuar, pero Saga al sentir la ráfaga de energía se movió, volteó y la neutralizó con el poder que emergió de su brazo e impactó como un rayo incandescente. Aparentemente Kanon se llenaba de impaciencia, y no le había agradado en nada que estuviera acompañado en esa su afrenta. Saga pudo discernir entre los remanentes de átomos electrizados la rabia y la exigencia de quitar a cualquier testigo del medio de ellos.

La resistencia entre ambos cosmos se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a su paso corrientes de colores esparciéndose en el espacio y choque de dimensiones que amenazaban con abrirse. La túnica del patriarca humedecida se apegó a su brazo extendido y Saga pudo sentir a sus venas inflarse por el paso de sangre dentro de ellas. Sus palpitaciones habían aumentado tras el ataque y el aire le había faltado en un momento. El poder reflejado era espeluznante, mas no se trataba de su intensidad sino su naturaleza. Las galaxias, el choque que abría los espacios y los tiempos se veían reflejado en él.

Los poros de sus brazos se levantaron ante la ineludible realidad que le presentaba: Géminis ansiaba por ir. La perfecta sincronía con su armadura comenzaba a crear ecos imperceptibles en el espacio y se preparaba para abrir un agujero y llegar a él. Quería protegerlo y vestirlo, confiaba en su justicia. Estaba seguro que ella ansiaba pelear esa batalla y estaría con él, pero su secreto quedaría hecho trizas.

Quizás Kanon tenía razón. Quizás no.

El siguiente golpe de energía hizo temblar la roca del risco. El mar bramó. Una fuerte oleada arremetió contra la piedra arrancando a su paso tajos de corteza y llevándolas al mar. Bajo sus pies, la fortaleza de piedra tembló y él se afirmó en su posición. No escatimó momento alguno para devolver una energía equivalente hacía la fuente del ataque, volviendo a encontrarse en el cielo con un espectáculo de rayos cósmicos que golpeaba el aire, agua y tierra por igual. Frunció su ceño reconociendo que de seguir así, en cualquier momento, Géminis lo vestiría. Podía escuchar a aquel riéndose ante el conflicto de las acciones que ejecutaba.

—Su Santidad, —Escuchó a Shaka tras él, con la voz en alto para hacerse oir en medio del combate—, permítame hacerlo.

_«Permítame exponerme» _

Eso decía Shaka con su petición. Eso pedía, el permiso para tomar su propia mano, herirse y usar su sangre con el fin de calmar la ira de Poseidón. Pero no, no iba a permitirlo; por muchas razones no iba a consentir semejante acción. Ahora quedaba claro que no era Poseidón quien estaba atacando, era Kanon. Kanon había puesto por fin en evidencia su presencia para hacerle entender que ese no era un combate contra un dios sino contra él, y que dejara los excesivos dramatismos de honor y justicia del santuario de lado. Muy tarde lo había comprendido.

Giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver la figura de Virgo en actitud ofensiva y amenazante. Tenía un rosario en su mano y visiblemente la iniciativa de atacar, pero se atenía a sus órdenes. Como siempre.

Entonces vino otra perspectiva aún peor: si él se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kanon, indudablemente Shaka debía haberlo reconocido. Entonces su gesto de ineludible convicción de combate adquiría un mayor sentido: Shaka estaba planeando apaciguar la furia de Poseidón con su poder para que este abandonara al ente que se escondía tras su manifestación. Quería desenmascarar a Kanon.

Ya lo había visto.

Aquel se rio a sus adentros al contemplar la perfecta trampa en la que había caído. Su hermano gemelo atacando con el poder de Poseidón, la armadura de Géminis vibrando con mayor fuerza y Shaka, allí dispuesto a arremeter o atestiguar si era esa su orden. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la impresión de Shaka si llegara a saber la verdad, pero si estaba plenamente convencido que había sido culpa de Kanon todo lo que ocurrió con su cabeza.

Volvió sus ojos hacía donde el choque cósmico persistía y su hermano gemelo había ganado ventaja en el minuto de distracción. Afincó la seriedad de su rostro y elevando su cosmos, recuperó el terreno perdido aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

—No te muevas, Virgo —ordenó con la voz ronca mientras afianzaba la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro. Debía buscar donde estaba Kanon, cuál era su ubicación específica para hacerle frente.

—Este poder tiene el respaldo de un dios, ¿está seguro de contenerlo solo? —En la voz de Shaka, muy levemente, se podía discernir la preocupación ante el panorama que se presentaba frente a su rostro. Saga lo pudo leer e incluso comprender, pero no había otra opción.

—Entonces ven y protégeme.

Estaba seguro que Shaka lo haría. Sin dudarlo, detuvo su contraataque y la fuerza cósmica que había lanzado Kanon contra ellos se precipitó rápidamente hacía él. Saga miró la luz acercarse a toda velocidad, el calor llameante de la energía que atravesaba la lluvia y evaporaba sus gotas al solo contacto. Lo sintió venir, y justo antes de que el golpe se concretase los cabellos dorados de Shaka llenaron su visión.

**¡KHAN!**

La cúpula de cosmos en una perfecta defensa los cubrió a ambos y detuvo al poder como un poderoso escudo. Shaka había tomado el lugar frente al patriarca y había alzado su palma en medio de su pecho para llamar al sanscrito que le daría la protección. La fuerza de energía se repartía en partes iguales alrededor de la superficie dorada, pero esta se debatía con el cosmos de Virgo para repelerla y devolverla.

Si bien esa era su batalla con su hermano, Kanon había ido a amenazar el santuario con el poder de un dios dormido. No podía permitir que siguiera jugando con ese poder, como tampoco que el santuario corriera amenazado por ello. Debía enseñarle a su hermano que él ya no era Saga. Era el patriarca, el que siempre buscó ser. Y aún pese a la maldad que gobernaba a su mente y que en ese momento se mofaba divertido en su cabeza, él buscaba ser el patriarca que siempre quiso ser aún después de su traición.

Su cosmos se concentró entre sus puños y su vista aguzó en contra de las estelas de energía que se veían estallar entre las nubes. Pudo ver la figura de su hermano cubierto en la tormenta y decidió actuar. No iba a permitir que Shaka se sacrificara, porqué la pelea era de él. Pero sí usar a Virgo como el patriarca que era, y enfrentar al peligro con la envergadura que ameritaba.

La energía acumulada entre su pecho comenzó a generar choques electrizante en el aire que lo rodeaba. Ya había avistado a su objetivo y no había necesidad de avisar que atacaría. Shaka lo supo. En el momento en que Saga arrojó la fuerza de energía con un movimiento de sus dos manos, Shaka destruyó su propio Khan. El poder se llevó la acumulación de cosmos que estaba repeliendo y la regresó a su enemigo, chocando en el cielo y dejando luego de ases de luces en la oscuridad de la tormenta.

Géminis había callado. La apreciación le dio tranquilidad, aunque empezaba a perder el control de sí. Aquel volvió a levantarse en su mente y sentía como está dispuesto a aparecer, frente a Shaka, frente a Kanon.

—No ha acabado —anunció el dorado frente a él, concentrado en vislumbrar al enemigo.

No… no había acabado y ahora él se encontraba peleando contra el ser de su cabeza que quería adueñarse del momento.

—¡Patriarca!

El tono de voz de Shaka fue suficiente para hacerle ver que algo había ocurrido. Al alzar sus ojos, el campo de energía del khan se había reconstruido y el poder de un rayo impactó contra él destrozando la piedra que había entre sus pies. ¿De dónde había salido un poder así? No tenía la intensidad del poder de su hermano, era uno mayor. Era un arma divina. El tridente de Poseidón arrojado con el cosmos ahora había impactado contra la cúpula dorada y esta empezaba a romperse.

—¡Es un arma divina! —Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. No había oportunidad, ninguna, de que Shaka pudiera repeler con su cosmos el arma vestida por el poder de un dios. Ante su anuncio, lejos de que Shaka titubeara, se reafirmó con la convicción de protegerlo.

**¡OHM!**

—¡Basta!

Kanon quería matar al que sobraba en su reunión. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y así lo estaba dejando en claro. Pero Shaka no era cualquiera, y lejos de pensar en las razones que lo tenían allí, se trataba de su poder y dominio del cosmos.

¿Su hermano estaría consciente de lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Lo estaba?

El golpe de cosmos y fuerza arremetió contra ellos con mayor intensidad, esta vez con la caída de alguien. Entre las oleadas de energía y mientras el mar no dejaba de rugir, pudo ver la figura de alguien frente a Shaka sujetando el tridente de Poseidón y vistiendo una armadura que no logró identificar. Pero la amenaza ahora era latente. Kanon estaba allí y su cosmos agresivo vaticinaba crueldad.

—Por fin te has mostrado. —La voz de Shaka, ausente de todo lo que significaba ese encuentro se escuchaba convencida de darle fin. Saga oyó el tintinear de las cuentas del rosario cuando lo agitó al aire en medio de la tempestad.

—¿Te seguirás escondiendo tras él? —Hubo una risa ronca—. ¡Entonces tendré que matarlo!

**¡TENMA KOFUKU!**

La tierra tembló de nuevo y el viento se dispersó ante las columnas de cosmos dorado. Kanon tuvo que retroceder cuando el ataque lo empujó contra el aire y antes de que le hiriera directamente. El cabello dorado y la fuerza del cosmos de Virgo se podían sentir moviéndose entre las rocas heridas del risco.

Pero no acabó. El enemigo arrojó de nuevo el tridente y esta vez lo hizo hacia las bases de las rocas. Su determinación fue derrumbarlos. Ante la pérdida del soporte, las piedras cedieron y los pies de ambos no tuvieron donde sostenerse. Cayeron al vacío en el derrumbe. La tormenta no cesó de golpear.

_Debimos matarlo, Saga…_

Cayó.

La fuerza de la marea era casi imposible de contener, y la armadura dificultaba en mucho la tarea. Shaka por fin salió a la superficie, pero el arrastre de las olas y la intensa oscuridad lo quería arrojar contra las piedras. No lo permitió, pero ahora en medio del zumbido de sus oídos llenos de agua y la certeza de que habían perdido un sitio seguro, Shaka veía la necesidad de reestructurar la situación y volcarla a su favor. Lo primero era encontrar al patriarca, y varias veces lo llamó por su título esperando una respuesta. Al no hallar una ni siquiera con el cosmos, abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con una oscuridad que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que veía con sus párpados cerrados.

El cabello lo apartó de su rostro con una de sus manos y el rosario seguía en la otra, flotando entre las aguas. Lo amarró fuertemente a su antebrazo derecho mientras observaba con detalle los alrededores y elevaba su rostro para evitar tragar más agua.

_«¿Dónde está?»_

Ante la amenaza latente, perder de vista a su sacerdote lo consideraba un error garrafal. Entrecerró sus ojos moviéndose en la marea, tratando de hallar entre cada sombra algún tipo de evidencia de él.

_«Poseidón agita las aguas. Su cosmos enfurecido está empezando a materializarse»_

Podía sentir en su espíritu la fuerza destructiva y la furia del dios. Quizás y otra guerra santa se avecinaba al santuario.

_«Tengo que apresurarme»_

Shaka se hundió. Tomando suficiente aire y ayudándose del cosmos, amplificó sus sentidos para poder buscar entre las olas al principal líder del santuario, a quién debía proteger. Ya una vez lo había dejado solo enfrentar a las fuerzas oscuras. De aquella experiencia, había aprendido una significativa lección: no podía dejar sobre los hombros del sumo pontífice una tarea igual. Aunque había obedecido órdenes había sido muy arriesgado y el estado en que quedó era una evidencia de ello. Se juró a sí mismo protegerlo, a costa de lo que fuera. Convertirse en un oráculo que a través de meditaciones se diera cuenta del enemigo antes de que este decidiera atacarlo.

Y así fue.

Durante todos esos años no había fallado en su tarea. Lo había respaldado en cada una de sus decisiones y había estado a su lado para debatir ante cada nuevo percance. Era él quién evaluaba a los futuros santos y era él quien le hacía saber sobre sus destrezas y debilidades. La perfecta conexión estaba allí hecha y en ella confiaba. Estaba seguro que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba el patriarca.

Entre las aguas, con el ardor de su vista producto de la sal, pudo ver la túnica y el largo cabello. Lo reconoció, aunque realmente no tuviera imágenes de él en su memoria, todo su cosmos lo había distinguido como tal. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él pero en cuanto se acercó pudo percatarse de la otra presencia. No estaba solo y este avanzaba con la misma intención de él.

Inadmisible.

Shaka con determinación tomó el brazo del sacerdote al mismo tiempo que el otro lo jalaba de su muñeca. No titubeó para arremeter. Con el llamado de un mantra en su mente, la luz se levantó entre las aguas y logró que aquel soltara el cuerpo del sacerdote antes de que se lo llevara a algún lugar que no pudiera alcanzar. Salió inmediatamente a la superficie con él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos pegando ambas palmas al nivel de su pecho, para constatar sus palpitaciones. Estaba vivo… frío pero vivo.

—¡Entrégamelo!

La voz se escuchó como un estruendo mientras los remolinos levantaban más agua. Shaka alzó la vista para ver la sombra que salió de las aguas y se explayó contra al viento, levitando. Se veía el cabello largo y la vestidura de un color más opaco al oro, junto al tridente de Poseidón brillando y la capa que ondeaba agresivamente. El enemigo estaba allí y al reconocerlo, pese a la oscuridad, Shaka volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Sostuvo el cuerpo del sacerdote contra el suyo con fuerza, usando su izquierda, y con la derecha juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice para prepararse a atacar.

—No sabes a quién estás protegiendo, Virgo. —La voz parecía malformarse entre el cosmos y la tormenta. El ceño de Shaka se frunció con mayor severidad y reafirmó el agarre.

—Defiendo a la justicia. ¿Qué defiendes tú?

La carcajada que soltó aquel se escuchó por todo el escenario del que eran testigo. Virgo no se inmutó y permaneció firme con la clara intención de atacar si era necesario. Pero la seguridad del patriarca era su prioridad.

—Veremos que tan cierta es tu justicia —alzó el tridente y los relámpagos chocaron contra sus puntas—. ¡Los destruiré a ambos!

El mar embraveció. Ante el poder que el tridente le otorgaba y el de su propio cosmos, la furia de la tormenta se intensificaba al ritmo de cada uno de sus gritos. Cuando del cielo se formó un brazo de viento para chocar hacía el agua donde ellos estaban, Shaka volvió a aumentar su cosmos para dispersarlo, elevando una columna de cosmos dorado en contra del remolino. El enemigo solo observó.

—¿Crees que un solo hombre puede contener el poder de un dios? —Interpeló el dorado desde el agua, meciéndose entre las olas—. Tu mismo lo sabes, por eso te contienes. No puedes invocar de lleno el poder de Poseidón sin que este te arrastre.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Y te haré temer del poder de los dioses ahora mismo! ¡En nombre del santuario! —con sus propia mano izquierda, hirió su muñeca derecha, dispuesto a utilizar la técnica que le había comentado al patriarca antes de que la batalla llegara a esos términos. Ante el contacto de la sangre, el rosario comenzó a parpadear—. Un arma capaz de sellar el poder del hades, mi sangre y mi cosmos… ¿cómo crees que reaccione el espíritu de Poseidón que aún yace dormido en la ánfora?

La respuesta fue contundente. El brillo del rosario y la fuerza que se colaba entre el cosmos dorado y cada gota de sangre que caía al mar le demostró cuánto descontrol podía tener de un poder que iba más allá de lo mortal. El mismo vibrar del tridente lo comprobó.

—Por jugar con los dioses, la maldición de ellos caerá sobre ti —Él era el oráculo y esa la profecía para el que sostenía el poder de Poseidón—. Tu ambición caerá y cuando quieras contenerlo, ¡no habrá forma alguna de que tus manos sobrecojan la furia de los mares!

—Encantadoras palabras, Virgo —alegó aquel desde las sombras—. Pero la justicia que proteges caerá ante tus ojos, y cuando te des cuenta, ¡será demasiado tarde! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberlo protegido este día!

—Reconozco al patriarca como el único capaz de llevar al santuario a la victoria por el bien de lo que protegemos. Es la justicia a la que sigo y creo. —La respuesta fue certera—. ¿Cuál es la justicia en la que crees?

—La que se forma con mis manos.

La sombra con el tridente se desvaneció entre el cielo y la tormenta alimentada por su poder comenzó a ceder. La marea bajaba y ya no sentía los ecos de las olas que golpeaban con fuerza. Dejando que la propia tormenta siguiera su curso, se adelantó para ir a la costa y ponerse al fin a salvo, con el cuerpo de su sacerdote en brazos. Pasó una de sus manos por el rostro de él con apenas la intención de comprobar su respiración. Al sentir el golpe suave de su aliento decidió avanzar hasta la playa más aliviado.

Las gotas de sangre marcaron la arena cuando por fin su paso cubierto de oro la tocó. Agotado por la cantidad de cosmos energía que había requerido, se tumbó en la costa dejándolo a él a un lado, para recuperar el aire. No había podido atrapar al impostor que tenía intenciones de despertar a Poseidón, pero lo había salvado. Estaba claro que aquel adversario quería atacar directamente al patriarca. Al menos la amenaza estaba identificada.

Flexionó su pierna en la arena, con sus párpados cerrados y sintiendo arder a sus ojos debido a la sal. Desató el rosario de su antebrazo, manchado de sangre y luego su armadura para descubrir su piel, quitando las partes de su brazo. La herida tardaría en cicatrizar.

—Shaka.

—Lamento no haber cumplido con mi deber.

El hombre se sentó en la arena, pero Shaka prosiguió con sus pasos. Había percibido la llegada de los dos yelmos traídos por las olas y fue a recogerlos. Los levantó de la arena y tomó con sumo respeto el del patriarca, venerando los trazos del labrado de oro con sus dedos.

—¿Dónde fue?

—Lo desconozco, pero comprobó que el poder que intentaba controlar podía ir a su contra. —Giró sus pasos hacia quien le interpelaba—. No podemos confiarnos, esto podría ser el inicio para una guerra Santa contra Poseidón.

El oráculo había hablado.

—Tendremos que prepararnos —le escuchó y extendió frente a él el yelmo que lo envestía de poder. Notó el silencio por parte de su sacerdote—. Shaka…

El agarre, en vez de tomar la pieza de oro que le ofrecía, asió fue su muñeca desnuda, herida y sangrante. La mirada pulsante se intensificó justo allí. Shaka arrugó su ceño al notar el escrutinio.

—Sé que no me había autorizado para ello, pero no vi otra opción para actuar.

—Está bien.

Sintió la energía del cosmos del pontífice en su brazo y el cosquilleo que generó la manifestación para sanar a su herida. Shaka no hizo nada para detenerlo, solo se adaptó al silencio que se había instalado en ellos. Estudiaba con detenimiento los golpes de frío por la humedad y el viento junto a la oscuridad que aún con sus párpados abiertos percibía. Esa noche ya no hallaría luz, hasta el amanecer. Y en ese gesto, comprendía el agradecimiento mudo.

—La maldad sigue suelta en el mundo, pero hemos ganado una batalla. Si Poseidón quiere alzarse contra el santuario, encontrará a un ejército dispuesto a proteger a la tierra de sus intenciones. Estaremos preparados. —Virgo asintió y entregó por fin el yelmo. Al encontrarse en las manos del patriarca, este lo dejó caer.

Entonces, Shaka entendió. Y ante la ineludible muestra de lo que ya ambos conocían, no había atisbo a dudas. El sonido, diferente a lo acostumbrado, no había sido un rebote de tintineos del oro contra el mármol. Había sido un golpe seco en la arena. Y el siguiente movimiento lo había empujado para caer de rodillas frente a él, con aún su mano en la muñeca que yacía herida.

—Hemos vencido —le dijo sobre sus labios y pudo notar el fervor que emanaba al saberse vencedor de otra batalla. En la corta distancia, podía detectar cada cambio en su voz.

—La justicia ha demostrado una vez más estar de nuestro lado.

Aunque la que estuviera frente a él no fuera la bondad que había estado protegiendo en el risco. Esa era también la justicia y allí radicaba la más ferviente base de su creencia. La justicia es la pelea eterna entre bien y el mal, por lo tanto, no puede ser perfecta. Ese hombre no era perfecto y eso lo convertía en una justicia real. Pese a todo, el sentimiento de hacer el bien prevalecía..

—Y seguirá así, Shaka. Seguirá. —tras su cabello dorado, aquel clavó sus uñas. Presionanó el cuello de Shaka contra sí, buscando el encuentro.. Como si esto hiciera falta.

No hubo oposición alguna, pero sí un ir y venir de exigencias de ambos al momento en que sus labios se juntaron. Con la tormenta dispersándose y el agua corriendo con más libertad, los dos no detuvieron las consecuentes acciones ni se dedicaron a darle explicación. No importaba, de la misma forma que a Shaka no le importaba el nombre tras su justicia. Simplemente se dejaron ir.

La perfecta conexión que durante años habían desarrollado tenía que llegar de algún modo al plano físico. El intelectual y el cósmicos había dejado de ser suficiente y cuando encontraron el modo de soltarlo, ninguno hizo esfuerzo alguno para detenerlo. Ni Saga, ni el verdadero Saga, ni Shaka en su ignorancia lo había promovido. No había nada que lo detuviera, la misma creencia de Shaka dictaba que nada era prohibido, pero todo debía asumir sus consecuencias.

Y Shaka estaba dispuesto a asumirlas.

Pecado o no, el cuerpo de virgo se plegó al de su sacerdote respondiendo a su despierta hambre. Con castigo o no, su frente se deleitó de ser besada por él en momentos con dulzuras y en otro con necesidad. Entonces la justicia se volvía ambivalente y sus sensaciones complejas. Descubría a los dos lados que juntándose en uno lo adoraba y perfectamente a ambos defendería sin dudar. Antes las demandas de su sacerdote, Shaka cumplió con cada pedido no sin buscar para él su satisfacción.

Cuando su cuerpo se liberó del placer, Shaka escuchó entre los gemidos de él y el susurro del viento el choque de una reja de hierro golpeando contra la roca.

El oráculo.


End file.
